Sweet child o'mine
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Shikamaru escribe una carta 'de amor'. ¿Qué tiene menos sentido, la carta o lo mucho que le cuesta entregarla? One shot absurdo. PreShippuden. LP.


**Derechos de autor**: Lo de siempre, Kishimoto.

**Tema musical**: _Sweet child o'mine_ de Guns'n Roses, del álbum _Appetite For Destruction_.

**Sweet child o'mine**

**(Somebody to love)**

Por Izzy Meadows

_"She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain"_

"Tengo un grave problema ya para empezar, y es que no sé ni cómo saludarte… ¿Y si me salto los saludos…? Sí, buena idea.

"Bueno, te escribo para contarte las novedades. En realidad no es para eso, ya que no hay novedades, yo… no sé por qué te escribo, si además algún día nos veremos… no tengo más que esperar y decírtelo a la cara.

"Lo cual será bastante problemático… Bueno, empezaré ya, no vaya a arrepentirme.

"A ver… A veces pasa que dos personas conviven largo tiempo sin llegar a conocerse mutuamente. También puede pasar lo contrario, que convivan poco tiempo y, por alguna extraña razón o sin ninguna razón, sí lleguen a conocerse. También puede pasar otra cosa, que convivan un tiempo indeterminado y una llegue a conocer a la otra, pero no la otra a la una, en cuyo caso no podríamos decir que se conocen mutuamente, pero tampoco que se desconocen mutuamente, y puede que sea el caso más problemático de todos. Todo esto, por supuesto, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ni con lo que tengo que decirte, y si me he permitido el lujo de escribirlo, es porque no quiero que pienses que estoy intentando meter paja. Es más, voy a empezar de nuevo la carta, en parte por la sarta de tonterías que acabo de decir, y en parte porque hace rato que me he perdido."

"Tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho. Es problemático, pero es así. Por alguna extraña casualidad, siempre acabamos por salvarnos el uno al otro (o más bien, siempre acabas por salvarme), como si estuviéramos predestinados, no sé… ¿Lo estaremos realmente? Porque no estoy seguro de quererlo… Eres tan problemática. Siempre dando guerra. ¿Lo niegas?, pues mientes. ¿Pero qué importa? Así me agradas, el que no gana nada con negarlo soy yo.

"Tendré que ir abreviando, porque esto se hace muy largo y me estoy cansando de escribir…

"Me gustas.

"Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Con lo problemáticas que son las mujeres, y yo, listo de mí, me cuelgo de una. Una de las más problemáticas, por añadidura. Seré superdotado, pero lo disimulo muy bien…

"Claro que tengo mis razones. O por lo menos, eso espero. No puedo contigo, me desesperas, eres todavía peor que Ino y mi madre juntas… Bueno, juntas no. Pero a veces me das hasta miedo… Hasta que me pongo a pensar en tus cosas buenas, porque las tienes aunque finjas que no, por ejemplo eres guapa, mucho. Cuando me sacaste del apuro con Tayuya y me sonreíste después como si no fuera nada destrozar un bosque entero… (que por cierto, eso es despoblación forestal, por si no lo sabías). No sé, como que le quitaste importancia al asunto, pero bien que te gusta exhibirte, y no me digas que no, porque mentirías otra vez y empezaría a pensar que es algo compulsivo.

"Con todo esto quiero decirte que eres problemática e inaguantable. Sí, eso mismo. ¿Pues no llegas después y me riñes? No, bueno, no llegaste, ya estabas ahí… Pero en ese momento creo que lo que me molestó en realidad no fue el que una mujer me sermoneara, ni que fueras tú esa mujer… ¡Lo que más me molestó fue que mi propio padre te diera la razón! Aunque la tuvieras. Porque la tenías, hay que admitirlo…

"No puedo seguir escribiendo, mi madre acaba de llegar y seguro que viene de cotilla, qué problemático… De todas formas no sé ni siquiera si algo de todo esto tiene sentido, y no pienso releerlo para encontrarlo, porque como tenga que volver a empezar, me suicido. Así que sin más, me despido. Cuídate. Que no puedo hacerlo yo por ti.

"Firma,

"Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru cierra la carta apresuradamente, se vuelve hacia su madre con expresión interrogante y no dice nada.

—¿Qué hacías? —pregunta Yoshino con curiosidad.

—Nada, tonterías.

Shikamaru repasa mentalmente la inmensa cantidad de estupideces seguidas que ha escrito en esa carta y llega a la conclusión, también mental, de que en efecto, estaba haciendo tonterías.

—¿Qué querías, mamá? —pregunta con toda la impaciencia que es capaz de demostrar (que, dada su extrema vagancia, tampoco es que sea mucha).

Yoshino tuerce la boca en un gesto medio amenazador. Su hijo siente ganas de escapar aunque sea saltando por la ventana.

—Deja de hacer el vago —gruñe la mujer—. Han venido a buscarte de parte de Tsunade-sama.

—"Y ahora qué querrá esa mujer…" —se pregunta él, cansado.

Se pone en pie, al parecer con un tremendo esfuerzo, pasa al lado de su madre sin decirle ni ahí te quedas y sale de casa para ir al despacho de la Hokage.

Y ya en el susodicho despacho, se encuentra con una sorpresa. Una sorpresa que sólo se le ocurre calificar de… problemática.

Temari.

¿Tanto esfuerzo para escribirle, y resulta que está en Konoha? Vaya desagradecida.

Tsunade le explica que la chica de Suna está en Konoha en calidad de embajadora, ya que pronto empezarán los exámenes de chûnin, y le pide que haga de guía "turístico".

—"Ni que hubiera tanto que ver aquí" —piensa Shikamaru contrariado.

Pero qué se le va a hacer. Son órdenes de la maestra Hokage…

Como las noticias van muy despacio, Shikamaru todavía no se había enterado de quién era el nuevo Kazekage. Qué sorpresa, Gaara. Bueno, quizás era de esperar. Vete a saber.

—¿No te preocupa un poco? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué iba a preocuparme? —pregunta a su vez Temari.

—"Por preguntar algo" —piensa él medio desesperado—. Es muy joven. Quizá no sea lo bastante maduro, yo qué sé.

Temari se encoge de hombros. Como siempre, resulta difícil descubrir qué piensa, a menos que lo diga ella, y no parece muy por la labor.

Se hace el silencio. Shikamaru se pregunta si debería romper la carta y hablar con ella en persona. Puede que sea una mejor idea, aunque el no saber cómo reaccionará Temari sigue siendo un gran problema. Por carta, esa reacción no sería en su presencia.

Bueno, ya está decidido, usará la carta. A ver, ahora, cómo se la hace llegar.

Teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de ideas que tiene (entiéndase, ninguna), esa carta nunca llegará a Temari.

¿Y si…? No, no se puede confiar en nadie más. Vamos, que seguro que la leerían…

Pero bueno, ¿no son todos ninjas? Tendrían que ser de fiar, ¿no? Pero claro, todo ser humano tiene su gen cotilla correspondiente… que alguien lo niegue. Todos problemáticos, todos.

En definitiva… sólo hay dos maneras de hacerle llegar la carta a Temari. Una, entregársela en mano. La otra, colarse en donde sea que viva y dejarla por ahí. Y no hay vuelta de hoja.

Sopesemos los pros y los contras… Si se la entrega en mano, seguro que no espera a que él se vaya para leerla. Pero así, seguro que se la hace llegar.

Si escoge la otra opción… vamos a ver, no sabe dónde se está quedando Temari. Eso para empezar. Aunque se la puede espiar para averiguarlo, en fin, eso tampoco es taaan problemático. Lo que sí que es taaan problemático… es que puede pillarlo con las manos en la masa.

¡Arj!

Vale, pues a escoger por rifa. Pito, pito, colorito… la segunda.

Será difícil, pero hay que intentarlo.

Por supuesto, cuando uno está del todo decidido a hacer una cosa, siempre (y cuando digo siempre, quiero decir SIEMPRE) se encuentra con un montón de dificultades y obstáculos. En este caso, el primer obstáculo que encuentra Shikamaru tiene nombre propio. Yamanaka Ino.

Ino observa a Shikamaru. No entiende qué está haciendo. Parece que intenta seguir a alguien. Ino sonríe. Hace una semana que Shikamaru y Chôji le gastaron cierta bromita, así que es hora de cobrarse venganza. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es boicotear su misión. O "misión".

—¡Hola, Shikamaru! —saluda con entusiasmo.

Con tanto entusiasmo, que ya de plano se le lanza encima… Él la mira como para matarla.

—Hola, Ino.

—Uy. Qué brusco. ¿Estás de malas?

—Estoy ocupado. ¿Quieres bajarte de mi espalda?

Ino se baja de su espalda.

—Bueno. Ya veo que estás enfadado. ¡Me voy!

Shikamaru la mira alejarse. Primer intento frustrado.

Después de maldecir una y mil veces a Ino, Shikamaru ha perdido un día entero sin hacerle llegar su absurda carta a Temari.

El segundo día es cuando se cruza con el segundo obstáculo. Por supuesto, este segundo obstáculo también tiene nombre propio, porque está claro que el mundo está contra Shikamaru.

El segundo obstáculo es el maldito Akamaru, que por lo visto tiene ganas de jugar, y no le sirve cualquiera, tiene que ser con él. Ese perro está sin educar.

—¡Ya, fuera! —grita Shikamaru—. ¡Perro malo! ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos! ¡Fus, fus!

Akamaru lo ignora. Encima ahora es un armatoste enorme que no hay quien mueva. Bueno, sí hay quien lo mueva, pero como Kiba también está sin educar, ¡claro!, no iba a darse prisa.

Aunque esa palomita que ha hecho, para quedar encima del perro y apartarlo desde ahí, no ha estado nada mal… Este chico valdría para portero de fútbol.

Eh, momento, Shikamaru está enfadado con Kiba. ¡Su perro ha interrumpido la importante misión!

—Perdona —sonríe Kiba—. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No —gruñe Shikamaru.

Pero a la carta igual sí. Hay que comprobarlo.

Kiba mira el rollo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta.

—Una carta —contesta Shikamaru sucintamente.

—Ya veo. ¿Para quién?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Jo. Qué carácter. Últimamente estás muy borde.

—Pues lo siento —miente Shikamaru.

Aunque bueno, la verdad es que Kiba no tiene la culpa de nada… la culpa la tiene Akamaru.

—Bueno, no importa… Supongo que tendrás que entregarla. ¡Suerte!

Bueno, ya se ha librado de Kiba y Akamaru… Pero la suerte ésa no le tiene ningún cariño al pobre Shikamaru. Porque justo cuando va a continuar con su seguimiento, o sea, cuando se dispone a seguir espiando a Temari para ver dónde vive… resulta que la ha perdido. Y encima aparece Chôji para sugerirle ir a comer.

Como ya no puede seguir a Temari, porque ya no hay Temari… Bah. De perdidos al río. ¡A comer con Chôji!

Tercer día.

—"Como esta vez también pase algo…"

No, esta vez no pasa nada. Ha logrado que Temari le permita acompañarla hasta donde se está quedando, o sea, el hostal. Que por cierto… ¡hay que ser oligofrénico para no pensar que podía estar alojada ahí!

Por tanto, el objeto de las maldiciones de Shikamaru en este tercer día es su propio y problemático cerebro, por trabajar sólo cuando le apetece. Al cerebro, no a Shikamaru.

Momento, no sabe en qué habitación está. Y seguro que si pregunta en la recepción, no se lo dirán. ¡Maldición! ¡A quién se le ocurre no seguirla hasta su habitación!

… Bueno, se conoce que a él.

Ey, también podría dejar la carta en la recepción… No, mejor no. Si hasta los ninjas son cotillas, qué decir de las recepcionistas de los hostales. ¿O será él, que se está poniendo un poco paranoico?

No, de paranoico nada. Es culpa de las recepcionistas, que son problemáticas.

Cuarto día. Misión: descubrir en qué habitación del hostal se aloja Temari. Opciones: seguirla o preguntarle. Si le pregunta, ella le va a preguntar para qué, así que lo mejor es seguirla… de nuevo.

Tiene que acompañarla a todas partes, porque está de guía turístico, así que lo de seguirla no se hace tan difícil.

En el despacho de Tsunade se encuentra con Haruno Sakura. Y con… ¿Naruto?

Fíjate, Naruto ha vuelto. Claro, casi lo primero que hace es preguntar, con gran discreción (nótese el sarcasmo), si Shikamaru y Temari están de cita. Ambos lo desmienten tranquilamente, aunque Temari añade un "¿Para qué quiero yo una cita con éste?", del todo innecesario a ojos de Shikamaru.

Es deprimente. De repente empieza a ver sus fallidos intentos de declararse con otros ojos. Entiéndase, de frustrantes pasan a ser patéticos. ¿Pero saben qué? ¡No va a renunciar! Después de tanto chasco, ya va a cumplir esa misión por puro orgullo.

Bueno, Temari, de nuevo, le ha impedido llegar hasta su habitación. Podría preguntar en la recepción, pero no le da la gana. En primer lugar, seguro que antes de decirle nada, le preguntarían para qué quiere saberlo, y en segundo lugar, no es divertido si las cosas son tan fáciles. Lo cual es mentira, pero queda bien decirlo.

Quinto día. Ya que en solitario no consigue nada, habrá que consultar con sus amigos (o sea, con Chôji, porque de los demás no se fía), a ver qué le dicen.

—Pero bueno, vamos a ver… ¿Por qué no se la das en mano y ya está? —sugiere Chôji.

—Chôji, amigo mío, eso ya se me ocurrió a mí. Pero qué quieres que te diga, la conozco, más o menos, y sé que no tendría la delicadeza de esperar a que yo me fuera para leerla. ¿Sabes lo problemático que sería que me dijera lo que se le ocurra a la cara?

Chôji se queda callado un momento.

—¿Tan mal está tu carta?

—No veas cuánto.

—Pues repítela…

Shikamaru se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Casi se tira del pelo, pero decide que es mejor no hacerlo, porque duele.

—¡La repetí dos veces! —gime—. ¡Como tenga que volver a escribirla, me suicido!

—Bueno, bueno… tampoco es para ponerse así…

—Sí, sí es para ponerse así…

Bah, al final acabará dejándola por ahí tirada, a ver si hay suerte y la coge Temari… Ey, no es tan mala idea.

—Tranquilo, Shikamaru, ya se te ocurrirá algo —trata de confortarlo Chôji.

Shikamaru levanta la cabeza y le dirige una sonrisa malvada.

—De hecho, ya se me ha ocurrido. Una idea desesperada… pero no deja de ser una idea. ¡Ya te contaré!

Temari sale del hostal. Shikamaru no ha llegado. Su pie derecho tropieza con algo.

Es un rollo de papel. Lo coge y ve que lleva un sello con su nombre. Mira a ambos lados.

—¿Pero qué…? Bah.

Lo abre y empieza a leer.

"Tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho. Es problemático, pero es así. Por alguna extraña casualidad, siempre acabamos por salvarnos el uno al otro…"

Menea la cabeza. Shikamaru tenía que ser.

Pero termina de leer la carta. De buenas a primeras no entiende nada. Sólo una cosa.

—Este chico está como una cabra…


End file.
